Seduction in the Water
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Sebagai atlet peloncat indah, Luhan butuh latihan ekstra sebelum menghadapi Olimpiade Renang Nasional. Tapi muncul begitu banyak masalah-temasuk masalah pribadi-tepat saat limit waktu menipis. Bisakah Luhan dan coach-nya yang menarik menyelesaikan permasalahan itu? HunHan, mind to read n review? :)


Forewords:

They both are swimming athletes. Sehun is Luhan's sunbae and Luhan is the new athlete. They prepare their selves to Olympiad. They practice hard to get the maximum result of their skill. But, it isn't that easy. Because when they practice, there are so many things happen later. First, Sehun awake that him falling in love with his mate. Second, Luhan had a problem with his legs. Third, the Olympiad comes closer but they still can't practice because Luhan's legs are hurt and it's because one thing happens when Luhan was practice. What's that thing? What's happen? Is it dangerous? Or is it not just ordinary '_dangerous'_?

.

.

.

ÉCLAIRÉ OH _proudly_ _present_:

_A HunHan's fanfiction_:

" _**Seduction in the Waters**_ "

[Inspired by Conan's Anime Series Chapter 47; '_Supootsu Kurabe Satsujin Jiken'_]

[M]

.

.

.

PS.

Sehun lebih senior dari Luhan, Tao, dan yang lainnya ^^

Sekali-sekali Luhan jadi yang kecilan kayaknya asyik XD

.

.

.

Suara air mendominasi ruangan itu; air terlontar keluar dari kolam saat beberapa orang berenang di dalamnya. Memacu diri untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sebelum Olimpiade Renang Nasional. Beberapa orang lain duduk di sisi kolam meneguk air atau mengobrol ringan. Sementara satu coach berdiri di dekat papan loncat dengan ekspresi gelisah. Suara ceria kolam renang tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali. Dia berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah sementara satu papan _clipboard_ dikepit di ketiaknya. Dia memakai baju training senada berwarna biru lembut dan garis-garis ungu sementara sepatu _Adidas_-nya terlihat mengilap. Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya yang panjang dengan gusar saat sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya.

"_Coach_?"

Dia menoleh dengan kaget. "A-ah, kau, Tao. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya; dia memakai celana renang pendek dan ketat sementara mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. "_Coach_ menunggu siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apakah sejelas itu?" tanya _coach_-nya dengan wajah lesu dan murung.

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Apakah _coach_ menunggu… _dia_?" dia mengedipkan mata menggoda.

"Apa pun yang sedang kaupikirkan itu, Huang Zitao; tidak. Aku menunggu_nya_ untuk berlatih," sahut _coach_-nya mendelik; alih-alih delikannya tidak membuat Tao takut tapi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Tidak berlatih juga tidak masalah," sahut namja mirip panda itu cuek; membuang wajah sementara sudut matanya berkilat menggoda ke arah coach-nya. "_Coach_ terlalu mudah ditebak,"

"AISH! Apa-apaan kau ini…!" suara _coach_-nya menggema ke seluruh kolam renang sementara Tao terbahak-bahak berlari darinya.

"MIANHAE, _COACH_!" serunya sambil berlari; tapi air yang membasahi lantai membuat keseimbangannya buruk. Kakinya terpeleset dan terancam tercebur ke air dengan dada terlebih dulu. "WWAA…!"

_Coach_ itu melompat akan menolongnya tapi orang lain jauh lebih cepat; sesosok tubuh melempar handuk putihnya sebelum melesat jauh lebih cepat dari gerakan Tao sendiri dan menyambar pinggangnya tepat sebelum Tao menghantam air. Namja itu menariknya mundur dan terpeleset; keduanya berteriak sebelum meluncur dan punggung namja itu menabrak dinding pembatas ruangan. Tangannya memeluk Tao erat-erat; melindunginya.

Keduanya terengah saat _coach_ dan beberapa orang mendatanginya. _Coach_ itu menghembuskan napas lega saat mengenali namja yang menolong Tao.

"Inikah caramu menghindari hukuman karena keterlambatanmu?" sindir _coach_ itu saat namja itu membantu Tao berdiri dan meringis akibat sakit yang menyambar tulang punggungnya.

"Tolong, ya, Sehunnie, aku sedang terluka di sini," gerutu namja itu.

"Aku kagum atas kecepatanmu menolong Tao. Aku kagum pada teknikmu melemparnya dan menyebabkan dirimu sendiri cedera. Tapi aku jauh lebih bangga lagi saat kau datang tepat waktu, Luhan," _Coach_ yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu menggerutu.

Luhan mendesah sambil berdiri; membantu Tao berdiri di sisinya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan meringis saat sakit di punggungnya menjadi-jadi saat dia meregangkannya.

"Kau baik, Luhan-ge?" tanya Tao meringis. "Mian membuatmu cedera,"

Luhan tersenyum padanya lalu memukul lengannya main-main. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Lain kali jangan coba-coba menganggu musang jahat macam dia, ya?" Luhan sengaja melirik Sehun untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

Sehun mendelik padanya. "Bukan _dia_ yang sedang dalam masalah, Luhan, tapi _kau_." Gerutunya. "Kemana saja kau? Aku memintamu datang jam sembilan tepat dan kau datang jam sebelas! Pikirmu aku punya waktu seharian di kolam renang?"

Luhan cemberut padanya. "Aku juga punya kehidupan selain jadi atlet, Sehunnie,"

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Kaupikir aku tidak?"

Luhan melambaikan tangan ringan. "Kau kan memang tidak punya kegiatan lain selain bengong di kolam re—_AW_!" dia meringis memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Sehun dengan berang. "Aish, _appo_, Sehun!" serunya gusar.

Sehun mendelik padanya sebelum menyambar tangannya dan menyeret Luhan menjauh dari sana.

"AISH! LEPASKAN AKU, SEHUN! TOLONG AKUU…!"

Bukannya menolong, sisa anak klub dan termasuk Tao malah tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanya salah satu anak klub, Yeoseob yang berwajah superimut dan manis.

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku berharap mereka pacaran, Yang Yeoseob," sahut Tao dan bertukar senyuman lebar dengan Yeoseob.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun sementara dia berdiri di atas papan loncat setinggi lebih dari empat puluh meter di atas kolam renang. Dia menyipitkan mata ke arah pelatihnya, Sehun, yang berdiri di pinggir kolam di bawahnya. Dia sudah berganti baju dengan baju renangnya yang berupa celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam mengilap. Dia sedang melemaskan tubuh agar bisa melakukan lompatan cantik dan lentur sementara Sehun mengawasinya seperti elang.

"Aku benci padamu!" seru Luhan kesal; suaranya menggema di kolam renang _indoor_ itu.

"Aih, _nado_, Sayangku!" balas Sehun sambil melambai ramah tapi dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya. "Jangan banyak bicara! Lompat saja," gerutunya.

"Aku akan menyewa pengacara untuk menuntutmu!" balas Luhan dari atas.

"Karena apa? Memarahimu karena tidak kompeten dalam berlatih untuk Olimpiade Renang Nasional?" Sehun menatapnya menantang.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara marah seperti musang yang merepet karena jatah makannya direbut sebelum maju selangkah di papannya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sambil melemaskan kakinya; dia memutar-mutar bahunya dengan rileks sebelum membelakangi kolam dan melompat.

Lompatannya sempurna dan indah; tubuhnya melengkung cantik di udara sebelum berputar tiga kali dan meluncur cepat ke kolam renang. Dia terlihat rileks saat meluncur dan tercebur ke kolam renang dengan mulus tanpa cipratan berlebihan. Dia jatuh dengan indah; satu menit kemudian dia sudah muncul ke permukaan. Rambutnya basah dan wajahnya memerah oleh adrenalin.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil berenang menuju tangga dan menarik tubuhnya naik ke sisi Sehun yang menelaah kertas di _clipboard_-nya.

"Kesalahanmu dimaafkan," katanya puas sebelum menulis sesuatu di kertas itu dan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Pertahankan, ne?"

Luhan menutup mulut dan hidungnya untuk mengeluarkan air dari telinganya dengan mengalihkan jalur udaranya ke sana sebelum mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan menatap Sehun. "Aku perlu obat sakit untuk punggungku," tuntutnya.

"_Sukiyaki_?" tawar Sehun; yakin namja itu tidak akan menolak tawarannya.

Sehun bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana matanya berbinar walaupun dia tetap menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang sebelum membuang wajah. "Aku yang tentukan restorannya," sahutnya _bossy_.

Sehun tersenyum melihat keengganan Luhan mengakui kegembiraannya. "Siap, Luhan-ssi," dia menghormat dengan gaya resmi sebelum Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan meninggalkannya untuk kembali mencoba lompatannya.

Sehun tersenyum pada punggung ramping namja itu. "Kalau _sukiyaki_ saja bisa membuatmu tunduk seperti itu, Luhan, kau benar-benar…," katanya sebelum tersenyum semakin lebar. Barulah dia menoleh ke anak-anak klub yang sedang berkerumun. "Ayo semuanya!" serunya sambil meniup peluit. "Kita coba renang estafet kalian!"

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak melompat; alih-alih, dia duduk di papan lompatan paling tinggi. Bersila dan menelengkan wajah; mengamati dengan lekat apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan senyuman kecil bermain di bibirnya.

"Hunnie, Hunnie…," bisiknya sebelum terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"Waaahhh…! _Mashitaa_!"

Sehun tersenyum saat mereka berdua duduk di ruang _tatami_ pribadi di sebuah restoran Jepang. Pemanggangan di hadapan mereka penuh daging yang mendesis oleh bara. Aromanya bergulung-gulung naik dan membuat perut siapa saja lapar karenanya. Luhan dengan sumpitnya mengecek beberapa daging sebelum meraihnya satu dan menaruhnya di mangkuk nasinya lalu menyuap daging itu bersama nasi dan sedikit _wasabi_.

Dia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lebar saat rasa daging menguar di dalam mulutnya. "_Enaaakkk_…," katanya sambil menelan. Dia kembali memilah daging sementara Sehun menyesap _sake_. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku memang berniat mentraktirmu saja," balas Sehun mengunyah lobak rebusnya yang manis untuk teman _sake_.

Luhan menoleh padanya sementara sumpitnya terbenam di mulutnya; gayanya manis sekali. "Kau diet, ya?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan mata menyipit serta raut menggoda yang menggelikan.

Sehun terbahak-bahak; nyaris tersedak _sake_-nya sendiri mendengarnya. "Apa sih yang kaubicarakan?" tawanya sambil menyeka _sake_ dari sudut bibirnya.

Luhan ikut tertawa dan menunjuk Sehun dengan sumpitnya. "Kau tidak makan," tuduhnya. Lalu dia mengambil sepotong daging yang mendesis oleh minyak dan mengulurkannya ke Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dan merasa darahnya berdesir cepat; jantungnya berdebar begitu keras hingga dia takut Luhan bisa mendengarnya. "A-apa ini?" tanyanya tercekat.

"_Mwo_? Kau tidak mau? Coba saja, ini enak," Luhan tersenyum mengangsurkan dagingnya lebih dekat lagi ke Sehun.

Sehun mundur olehnya tapi lalu mendesah dan menyuapnya; mengunyah daging itu dengan ringkas sementara Luhan menatapnya puas. Dia lalu kembali sibuk dengan _sukiyaki_-nya sementara Sehun menyentuh dadanya sendiri; berusaha mengekang jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sehun? _Gwaenchanayo_? Wajahmu merah,"

Sehun terkesiap dan mendongak; dia melihat Luhan tidak lagi sibuk dengan dagingnya tapi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Itu membuat jantungnya yang sudah nyaris tenang kembali bergolak gila. "A-_aniya_, i-ini…,"

"_Sake_-nya, ya?" tebak Luhan menyelamatkan Sehun.

Sehun melirik botol _sake_-nya. "S-_sake_! Ya, _sake_-nya!" dia nyaris tertawa keras-keras saat Luhan menyelamatkannya. "Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak minum," katanya berdeham.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Makanya, kau seharusnya makan. Bukan minum," gerutunya sambil meletakkan banyak daging di nasi Sehun. "Makan," perintahnya galak lalu menjauhkan botol _sake _Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan sementara namja itu menggerutu tentang _sake_-nya. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa alasannya sama sekali bukan _sake_? Bahkan mendekatipun tidak. Satu-satunya alasan atas seluruh tingkah Sehun sama sekali bukan _sake_, melainkan Luhan.

_Luhan_.

Seandainya namja itu tahu bahwa pengaruh kehadirannya bahkan lebih menakutkan dari satu sloki _Moonshine_ untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

"HATCHI!"

"Kau baik, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangan. "Baik, _Songsaenim_," jawabnya patuh.

"Yakin kau tidak perlu ke pusat kesehatan?" tawar Kyuhyun Songsaenim; matanya mengamati Luhan yang sedang membersit ke saputangannya dengan ribut.

Luhan menggeleng. "Saya baik, _Songsaenim_," balas Luhan mengangguk tegas.

Kyuhyun menatapnya spekulatif sejenak sebelum mendesah. "Mata ke papan," katanya sebelum meraih spidol dan kembali menulis.

"Luhan-ge, _gwaenchanayo_?" bisik sebuah suara.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Tao menatapnya penasaran. "_Ne_, _gwaenchana_. _Waeyo_?" tanyanya.

Tao menggeleng. "Aku punya minyak angin yang selalu _Eomma_ kemaskan untukku. Kurasa itu bisa membantu Luhan-ge," dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan _tube_ kecil yang mengklaim diri menghangatkan. "Nah, ini." katanya tersenyum. "Silakan dipakai,"

Luhan menerimanya dan membuka tutupnya. "_Gomapta_, Tao," katanya sebelum mendekatkannya ke hidungnya lalu menghirup aroma lemon dan pinusnya yang menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa begitu nyaman. "Wah, bekerja dengan baik, Tao." Katanya membuat Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, sama-sama, Luhan-ge," Tao menelengkan wajah senang bisa membantu. "Apakah Luhan-ge kemarin keluar dengan Sehun sunbae?" tanyanya geli.

Luhan mengangguk sambil memijat pelipisnya sementara Kyuhyun menjelaskan di papan. "Kami makan _sukiyaki_,"

Tao mengangguk-angguk sementara bibirnya dikerucutkan dengan manis. "Aahh…, _arraseo, arraseo_." Katanya. "Kalian kencan,"

"_HAH_?"

"Ada masalah, Luhan-ssi?"

"A-_aniya_, _Songsaenim_!" Luhan menatap takut ke Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat spidolnya sementara matanya menyipit ke arah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjelaskan ulang beberapa paragraf yang baru saja kujelaskan?" tanyanya dingin.

Luhan tersedak napasnya sendiri. "A-anu, _Songsaenim_…, s-saya…,"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan di kelasku, Luhan," balas Kyuhyun; tidak memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk mengelak.

Luhan akhirnya berdiri dengan pasrah.

"Luhan-ge,"

Luhan melirik Tao. "Ne?"

Tao meringis. "_Miaannn_…,"

Luhan tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_," balasnya sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menerima hukumannya.

.

.

.

Dua _bento_ terbuka di hadapan Luhan dan Tao saat bel istirahat. Keduanya duduk di meja Luhan menghadap _bento_ masing-masing.

"_Mianhae_, _ne_, Luhan-ge?" Tao menatap Luhan dengan wajah kusut.

Luhan mengibaskan tangan ringan. "Sama sekali bukan masalah," dia membersit ke saputangannya sebelum menyuap makanannya. Mengunyah dan menelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya kaget karena kau mengatakan kami…, ick, _berkencan_,"

Tao berbinar. "Bukan hanya aku!" serunya lalu tertawa ceria. Dia menerawang sementara kesepuluh jarinya naik ke udara. "Yeoseob juga. Xiumin-ge juga. Chen-ge, Suho-ge, Yixing-ge…," bersamaan dengan menyebutkan nama, Tao melipat satu jemarinya.

"Cukup katakan 'seluruh anak klub', Tao. Itu akan menghemat tenagamu untuk menyebutkan nama mereka satu-satu," potong Luhan setengah menggerutu sambil menyuap telur gulungnya. "Aku tidak menduga kalian sempat bergosip,"

Tao menggeleng. "Kami tidak bergosip, kami _berdiskusi_."

Luhan menepuk keningnya saat mendengarnya; suara kulit beradu terdengar keras. "Demi semua yang Kudus, _apa_ bedanya?"

Tao nyengir. "Bedanya adalah…, saat kami bergosip, kami tidak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi saat kami berdiskusi…,"

"Biar kutebak," potong Luhan dengan wajah datar. "Saat kalian berdiskusi, topik diskusi itu bisa diartikan benar keberadaannya. Itu, kan, maksudmu?"

"Yay!" Tao bertepuk tangan menggemaskan. "Luhan-ge! Kau memang—" dia langsung menutup mulut saat otaknya merespon kata-kata Luhan. "Eh, _ANIYA_!" serunya langsung; merona dan kikuk. "Kami…, kami tidak…, aduh, tidak, Luhan-ge, maksud_ku_ bukan _itu_!"

Luhan melambaikan tangan ringan ke arahnya dan menghabiskan makanannya. "Reaksi pertama adalah kejujuran," katanya santai. "Itulah kenapa orang di Psikologi menciptakan '_Snap Question'_, untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang sejujurnya."

"Luhan-ge mengerjaiku," gerutu Tao.

Luhan menatapnya; wajahnya cerah. "Makanya, saat kau seharusnya kelas dua SMA, jangan muncul di kelas tiga," dia tertawa melihat ekspresi Tao selanjutnya.

"AISH! _NAPPEUN_!"

.

.

.

Sehun mendorong pintu ganda kolam renang indoor terbuka saat mendengar suara kecipak air. Dia mengerutkan alis heran dan melirik jam tangannya; pukul setengah sembilan malam. Siapa yang masih ada di kolam?

Dia tertawa pelan saat pikiran pertamanya itu adalah hantu atau sejenisnya. "_Pabbo_, mana bisa hantu berenang?" ejeknya pada diri sendiri. "Itu pasti salah satu anak klub,"

Latihan selesai pukul tujuh malam dan Sehun langsung pulang meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih berantakan untuk pulang karena dia harus bertemu dengan ayahnya yang datang dari jauh untuknya. Setelah makan malam, dia menyadari bahwa tas perlengkapannya tertinggal di loker.

Dia berjalan masuk dan melihat kolam itu begitu gelap. Siapa pun yang berenang jelas bodoh membiarkan lampu mati. "Halo?" tanyanya; suaranya menggema di kolam itu. "Tao?" tanyanya dengan nama kedua yang muncul di kepalanya. Nama pertama adalah namja yang tidak mungkin masih berlatih serajin itu.

Dia berjalan ke saklar dan menariknya turun; membuat dua puluh lima lampu LED putih menyala serentak. Dia mendengar teriakan kaget yang familer sebelum suara tercebur lain. Dia menoleh dan berlari ke sana; melihat namja pertama yang ada di kepalanya sedang balas menatapnya gusar.

"Luhan?" tanyanya heran.

"Halo, Sehun." Balas namja itu kesal. Dia meraih pegangan tangga dan menarik tubuhnya naik dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun sambil mengeluarkan air dari telinganya. "Trims sudah menganggetkanku,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Maaf," katanya bersalah. "Aku hanya penasaran pada siapa yang masih berenang jam sekian," lalu dia menatap tubuh Luhan yang basah. Celana renangnya yang tertarik ketat di beberapa bagian…. Sehun menggeleng ringan saat pikirannya mulai kacau. "Kau masih berlatih?"

Luhan menggeliat; itu membuat beberapa bagian dari celana renang ketatnya menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap ke _sana_ sementara Luhan menggeliat. "Aku selalu berlatih sampai jam sepuluh di sini,"

Sehun mengangguk. "Oh…, itu menjelaskan suara air yang membuat satpam ketakutan setengah mati," katanya ringan; melonggarkan kemejanya sementara Luhan berjalan ke sebuah tempat tidur lipat yang di atasnya terhampar handuk lebar.

Luhan berbaring di atasnya dengan kalem. "Yah, salahnya sendiri. Bukannya memeriksa atau memanggil nama, dia menjerit lalu lari terbirit-birit. Memalukan," gerutunya.

Sehun, dengan irama jantung berantakan, duduk di sisinya. Di tempat tidur lain. Dia ingin sekali menyeka air dari leher Luhan, dari dadanya, rambutnya, wajahnya…. _Sialan_.

"Lalu kau sendiri," Sehun terjengkang saat suara Luhan mengalihkan pikirannya dari jalur yang tidak semestinya. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Kalau tidak salah kau sudah berlari pulang tepat jam tujuh tadi,"

Sehun berdeham dan memalingkan wajah dari tempat menarik yang tertarik akibat pose Luhan dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan aura penggoda Luhan ke neraka paling jahanam. "Y-ya, aku baru ingat tasku tertinggal," sahutnya dengan suara kering.

Luhan tertawa ringan. "Khas sekali dirimu," katanya lalu duduk tegak; menyelamatkan Sehun dari keharusan menatap turun terus. Dia berdiri. "Kebetulan kalau begitu, aku butuh kau untuk menilai lompatan baruku," katanya tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah tangga menuju papan lompat.

"Lompatan baru?" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya saat Luhan sudah mencapai tingkat dua puluh meter.

"Ya." Balas Luhan dengan suara menggema. "Aku sudah melatihnya selama tiga minggu ini untuk Olimpiade dua hari lagi,"

"Ayo kita lihat!" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum dari tingkat empat puluh meter. "Kau harus lihat ini baik-baik, ya." Sombongnya sambil melemaskan tubuh. Dia terlihat selentur kucing saat melakukannya. Melengkung nyaris menyentuh ujung kakinya sendiri sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum.

Dia berbalik dan bersiap melompat; dia sudah setengah melompat saat dia berteriak nyaring. Kakinya yang tidak siap, terlambat untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lompatannya sehingga pergelangan kakinya keseleo tepat sebelum momentumnya untuk melompat.

"LUHAN…!" teriak Sehun nyaring saat lompatan Luhan berantakan; dia bergerak-gerak berantakan di udara. Kacau. Meluncur bebas ke air dengan jarak empat puluh meter dan terancam menghantam air dengan dada lebih dulu.

Sehun melempar tasnya, melepas jiket dan kemejanya dan menendang sepatunya terlepas sambil berlari dan meluncur ke kolam renang; tercebur lebih dulu sambil berusaha menangkap Luhan. Dia tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri karena begitu dia ada tepat di bawah papan loncat, tubuh Luhan yang meluncur bebas mendarat dipelukannya. Berat tubuhnya membuat keduanya tenggelam ke dasar.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk di dalam air; Sehun bergegas mendorong kakinya di dasar kolam renang dan meluncur ke atas dan menyembul. Keduanya terengah-engah dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik?" tanya Sehun panik. Dia mengusap rambut basah Luhan naik sementara namja itu gemetaran. Dia terus berbatuk-batuk kacau. "Kakimu sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil terbatuk. "Sialan," gerutunya; dia berusaha mendayung agar tidak tenggelam lalu menggeram saat hal itu membuat denyutan rasa sakit muncul di pergelangan kakinya. Itu membuatnya menempelkan tubuh ke Sehun.

Membuat beberapa sisi tubuh mereka bertemu dan menciptakan reaksi yang cepat dan melecut dari dasar perut hingga ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Merebut seluruh konsentrasi mereka. Menciptakan semacam api lirih yang meretih di dalam tubuh keduanya. Asap gairah membumbung bersama ketidakmampuan untuk mengendalikan rasionalisme sementara keduanya menatap.

Mata mereka menggelap oleh sesuatu yang dijadikan rahasia.

"Kaki sialan…," gumam Luhan sementara mereka bertatapan dengan napas tersengal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kepanikannya sebelum tenggelam tadi.

"Itu karena kau kurang pemanasan," bisik Sehun dan tangannya terangkat naik membelai pipi Luhan; melukiskan api dibalik air dingin di sana.

Tangan Sehun tiba di satu titik yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Luhan; tapi saat jemari itu menyentuhnya, meremas menggoda, Luhan merasa semuanya _benar_. Dia terengah sambil menekankan tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Dia tersengal dan melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang akibat rasanya. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan yang basah. Mendesah saat aroma menyenangkan namja itu mengisi kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" bisik Sehun tercekat.

Luhan mengangguk; matanya setengah terpejam sementara wajahnya bersemu merah. Sehun mengangkatnya hingga tubuh mereka yang saling mendamba bersentuhan; Luhan mendesah keras saat tubuh mereka yang basah bertemu. Daging yang tertarik menegang oleh gairah dan berbalut kulit yang sehalus beledu bersentuhan dan menimbulkan sensasi tumbukan meteor yang luar biasa. Dia lepas kendali; dia memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Merunduk untuk menciumnya sementara Sehun mendayung agar mereka tidak tenggelam. Air bergolak saat mereka bergerak kacau akibat gairah. Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan turun menarik celananya dari tempatnya; tidak masalah karena dia memang merasa kesempitan dalam celana itu. Dia balas menyentakkan pakaian terakhir Luhan yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi itu dengan satu sentakan ringkas.

Keduanya berpandangan dan Sehun menekan Luhan hingga dia mendesah lebih keras saat tubuh mereka bertemu dengan intim. Keduanya berkecipak di air dan kembali membelit dalam ciuman panas yang membuat suhu air naik. Luhan tersengal-sengal meremas rambut Sehun sementara tubuh mereka yang polos saling bersentuhan. Sehun menciumi wajahnya dengan kacau sementara seluruh kosentrasi Luhan tersita oleh sentuhan kulit mereka yang terbuka.

"Tarik napas…," Bisik Sehun saat ciuman mereka berpisah. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam tepat sebelum Sehun menariknya turun ke dalam air…

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga jago melompat," gerutu Luhan yang duduk di bangku kuning jelek di sisi kolam renang yang penuh oleh penonton olimpiade.

Sehun duduk di sisinya dengan handuk basah di tangannya; tersenyum lebar. "Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya," sahutnya geli.

Luhan memberengut. "Coba saja kaki sialan ini tidak semakin parah, aku pasti membuatmu malu di sana," gerutunya lagi.

Sehun memandang turun dan mengamati pergelangan kaki Luhan yang terbalut perban tebal. Sebenarnya cedera yang dialami Luhan ringan, kegiatan mereka selanjut_nya_ lah yang membuat cederanya parah. Itu mengharuskan kaki Luhan dibebat dan tidak diizinkan berenang lagi selama dua bulan. Itu berarti dia melewatkan olimpiadenya. Untunglah Sehun menyelamatkan klub mereka dengan menjadi atlet peloncat indah dadakan menggantikan Luhan.

"Kalau cederanya tidak semakin parah," Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik seduktif. "Kita tidak akan melakukan_nya_…,"

Berhasil; kalimatnya membuat wajah Luhan merah padam seperti kepiting ribut. "Aish! Jangan bahas _itu_ di _sini_!" bentaknya galak.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh membahas_nya_ di _sini_," Sehun mengelap tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat melihat _ke _mana tatapan Luhan. Dia menyentuh dagunya dan memalingkannya. "Aku tahu aku ini menggoda, Lulu, tapi jangan membuatku menelanjangimu di sini sekarang juga,"

Luhan merona lagi. "Kau ini benar-benar!" gerutunya sambil memalingkan wajah malu.

Sehun merangkulnya; menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya. "Tidak usah malu," bisiknya lembut. "Karena aku juga memerhatikan hal yang _sama_,"

Luhan menunduk untuk memastikan '_harta berharga_'-nya terlindungi dengan baik; itu membuat Sehun terbahak-bahak. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya yang berguncang geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu…, protektif pada _harta berharga_nya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan yang _itu_, Lulu, tidak ada gunanya lagi melindunginya," bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merona. "Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya sembuh dan setelahnya kau bisa membuat kakimu keseleo lagi. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu lagi dan—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" desis Luhan merona parah.

Sehun tertawa. "—aku bisa menggodamu di dalam air lagi," lanjutnya seolah Luhan tidak pernah menyelanya.

Luhan menggerutu panjang pendek.

"Katakan,"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kauberikan jika aku menang?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Haruskah aku memberikan sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga, tapi _sesuatu_ itu jelas bisa membuatku menang dengan mudah,"

Luhan tersenyum kecil; tahu benar apa _sesuatu_ yang bisa menundukkan Sehun. Dia menyambar tengkuk namja itu dan memandangnya; ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Menangkan lomba sialan ini, Sehunnie," katanya lembut. "Setelahnya, aku akan mempertimbangkan _beberapa_ hal yang sangat menarik," bisiknya mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum mendorong Sehun menjauh tepat saat pengumuman memanggil namanya.

Sehun tersenyum separo; pongah dan sangat tampan. "Kau akan menyesali negoisasimu denganku, Luhan," ancamnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat lomba.

Luhan tersenyum sementara Sehun berjalan menjauh. "Siapa yang bisa menyesal saat kesepakatan itu juga menguntungkannya?" bisiknya sebelum tersenyum lebar sekali.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

FF ini dikerjakan setelah nonton Conan; tiba-tiba aja plotnya tergambar di kepala pas nonton kasus pembunuhannya dipecahkan. Di sana yang mati itu atlet peloncat indah; makanya kepikiran buat jadiin Luhan peloncat indah dan Sehun jadi pelatihnya. Jadi Conan-nya distop dan author malah buat FF XD

Sekalian sebagai kompensasi soalnya belakangan ini author doyan post TaoRis, ada beberapa orang tuh yang protes HunHan gak muncul2 XD untuk sekarang ini dulu, ya? ^^ HunHan yaoi kedua author ^^ semoga suka ^^

Dan…

#HAPPYHUNHANDAY! ^^

#2YEARSWITHHUNHAN! ^^

Review-nya diinget yaaa~~~ *bbuing2 ^^

PS. Mau klarifikasi sesuatu dulu yaa ^^ Nama author itu artinya 'TERANG' dalam bahasa Prancis, bukan kue sus ato choux ^^ kalo yang itu namanya: **ÉCLAIR**, kue sus panjang renyah isi cokelat, kalo nama author itu **ÉCLAIRÉ**, ada huruf E di belakangnya ^^ Lucu juga sih sbnernya kalo artinya sus enak kayak gitu, tapi sebenernya alasan author milih nama pena gitu karena nama author dalam bahasa daerah Bali juga artinya 'terang' ^^

Semoga gak ada misunderstanding lagi nee ^^ *bow*

.

éclairéoh©2013

.


End file.
